A Sniffles Christmas
'A Sniffles Christmas '''is an episode featured in A Jolly Happy Soul. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Cub Featuring *Drama *Whistle Appearances *Cryptie *Disco Bear *Fizzles *Josh *Petunia *Crazy *Shelly *Genesis and Beauty Plot It's Christmastime in Happy Treeville and most of the town's citizens are seen ice skating on a pond. On their way to join them, Sniffles confides in Cryptie that even though Christmas is coming, he doesn't feel happy. Cryptie tells Sniffles that he should just try to be happy since it's Christmastime and he walks off whistling. Unfortunately, Whistle who was nearby skating with the others, hears Cryptie whistling and goes savage. Whistle bites into Cryptie's ghost hunting pack and shakes him off slamming him into a nearby tree breaking his neck. Later that day, Sniffles tries to check his mailbox for Christmas cards but finds out no one sent him anything yet. Sniffles then sees Fizzles and sarcastically thanks her to which she responds that he's welcome causing him to facepalm. Sniffles then goes to Josh's house for advice. Josh tells him that he should direct the Nativity play at the local theater. On his way to the theater, Sniffles runs into Cub who asks him to help him write a letter to Santa Claus. Cub eventually asks for a lot of toys which causes Sniffles to groan. As Sniffles arrives at the theater, he sees everyone dancing to Crazy and Shelly's music. As Sniffles settles everyone down he decides to not let their play become commercialized and more traditional. Eventually, Drama gets an idea that the play should also have a Christmas tree since it's Christmas. She sends Sniffles and Josh to the tree market. As the two look at very expensive trees, the eventually find the cheapest one they could afford, a small, slightly dying tree. Josh is skeptical about the tree but, Sniffles says that with his latest invention, the Tree-Trimmer 4000 it would be perfect for the play. The two come back to the theater with the tree and everyone laughs at him especially Drama who cruelly calls him a blockhead. Sniffles then gets angry and loudly asks if everyone laughing about him is what Christmas is all about.Cub quietly tells him no and says he can tell him, and walks to center stage to make his point. Cub then tells the Nativity story telling Sniffles that is what Christmas is all about. Sniffles quietly thanks Cub and angrily exits the theater telling Drama that he'll show her that the tree would work in the play weather she likes it or not. Sniffles then tries out the Tree-Trimmer 4000 on the tree and it eventually short circuits prompting him to yell "Why do I destroy everything I touch?!" and he runs off crying. Unknown to him, everyone realized they were too rough on him and quietly followed him home with several Christmas decorations from their own houses. Cub props the tree up with his scarf and the tree miraculously comes to life. The others then decorate the tree to which Drama says that even though Sniffles is an egghead, no one deserves to be sad on Christmas. They then start humming Christmas songs and Sniffles comes out and sees what is going on and sees the lively and newly decorated tree and everyone tells him "Merry Christmas, Sniffles!" before whistling "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" . Whistle hears them whistling and mauls everyone as the credits roll. Moral ''"Always Remember the true meaning of Christmas." Deaths #Cryptie slams into a tree and breaks his neck #Everyone is mauled by Whistle Trivia *This episode is an obvious parody of ''A Charlie Brown Christmas ''with Sniffles as Charlie Brown, Cub and Cryptie as Linus, Drama as Lucy, and Whistle as Snoopy *Ale originally had Drama's role Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors